Work From Home
by KBRC2316
Summary: A one-shot inspired by the song "Work From Home" by Fifth Harmony. Set soon after 7x13 "I, Witness" Castle tries to take up Beckett's offer to play hooky from a couple of weeks ago.
**Inspired by the song "Work From Home" by Fifth Harmony. Set soon after 7x13 "I, Witness" Castle tries to take up Beckett's offer to play hooky from a couple of weeks ago.**
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Castle nor do I own Fifth Harmony and their song.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Beckett asked as she walked out of their bedroom to find her husband lingering near his desk, clearly waiting for her.

"I was thinking that I'd take you up on that offer to play hooky." Castle replies, eyebrows waggling.

"Na-uh. You missed your chance." Kate responds as she brushes past her husband on the way to the kitchen.

"Oh c'mon! I couldn't help it last time. You know I had a valid excuse!" Castle whined as he followed her out of his office.

"No Castle." At his dejected look, she continued. "You know I would love to spend the day at home with you, but I can't. As much as I want to, I have a meeting to attend to and catch up on loads of paperwork. But I'll try to finish early so we can spend the rest of the evening together."

"Fine." Castle grumbled and pouted like a little kid.

Yeah. He was definitely a 9 year old. But he was her 9 year old and she loved how adorable he was. Kate made her way over to her pouting husband and looped her arms around his neck.

"How about you have dinner ready when I get home and I'll provide the dessert." Kate bargained, eyebrows raising suggestively.

Castle pretended to think about it. "Hm...can I have more than one helping of dessert?"

"Oh you better have more than one, mister."

Castle chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. "You play a hard bargain, Mrs. Castle. But you've got yourself a deal."

"Damn right I do." Kate replied a kissed him passionately. "Okay. I'll see you tonight." And gave him one last kiss.

* * *

She'd been at work for only 2 hours now, just returning from her meeting. She pulled out the stack of paperwork when her phone vibrated with a text from her husband.

It was of a picture of him sitting at his desk wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Kate felt a blush rise up her neck. She could see the droplets on his chest. Evident that he had just gotten out of the shower. She was about to reply when another text followed the picture.

 **"I ain't worried bout nothin'. I ain't wearing na nada. I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta."**

She was no confused. What was he talking about about?

 **"Huh?"** She typed out and pressed send.

 **"Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder. I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired."** He replied moments later.

Uh-oh, Kate thought. If he sent anymore pictures like the previous one, she would not be able to focus today.

 **"Castle, I swear to god. If you send any more pictures with anymore lack of clothing, payback will be a bitch."**

She expected another reply from him, but got nothing. Shrugging, she put her phone down and started the piled of paperwork in front of her. She'd question him about it later.

* * *

It was about 3:30pm when his next text came in.

 **"I know you're always on the night shift.**  
 **But I can't stand these nights alone. And I don't need no explanation,**  
 **'cause baby, you're the boss at home."**

Now Kate was confused. She rarely took night shifts since they got together, so what was he talking about? He was right about one thing though, she was the boss at home. But oh did she love it when he took charge.

 **"Castle? Are you drunk?"** Kate replied without a hint of sarcasm. She truly was concerned that he was under the influence of some kind of substance for him to be sending these out of the blue messages.

Enough was enough when Castle's next text came in about 30 minutes later.

 **"You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work.**  
 **But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work.**  
 **You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work.**  
 **Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work."**

Kate felt the heat spread through her body at the last line. She definitely knew how much work his body could do.

Instead of replying, she started packing up all her things. She was just getting ready to leave her office when his next text came through.

 **"We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh. We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh."**

Yeah. She planned on doing just that. As she exited her office, she told the boys that she wasn't feeling to well so she'd just finish the rest of her paperwork at home. They seemed to accept her explanation with curious looks, but nonetheless, bid her farewell.

* * *

As she walked through the front door, she heard the music and the same lyrics he'd texted her, coming from his office. Oh, it was a song. Well that made more sense.

Apparently sensing that she was home, Castle emerged from his office.

"Kate? What are you doing here? It's only-" he glanced at his watch. "4:30."

Kate said nothing. She simply made her way to their bedroom. She paused at the door and turned to look at him, standing where he was staring at her.

"What's the matter, Castle? I thought you wanted me to _work_ from home?"

That was all she said before she disappeared into their room and heard the quick footsteps of her husband following her and the door shutting behind him.

Oh. She definitely needed to work from home more often.


End file.
